


The Fireworks of Our Love

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Fluff, M/M, Moogle-Chocobo Carnival, cute boys bein boys, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Prom and Gladio go to the Moogle-Chocobo Carnival and have fun, play games, race against each other, pet baby chocobo's, and at the end of the day, watch the fireworks and cuddle and smooch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I really love the Moogle-Chocobo Carnival and I wanted two of my fave boys to have a good time. So kinda spoilers if you haven't played the carnival (of course nothing plot wise).

"Gladio! C'mon!!" the blonde grinned and grabbed the other's hand. Gladio stumbled a little bit as he missed the slight uplift from dock to land. Prompto's grin was probably the cutest thing ever. An ear to ear grin, his eyes wide with excitement as he looked around. Chocobo's and moogle's littered the streets, along with confetti and balloons.

"Oh-em-gee," Prompto mumbled. He and Gladio were still holding hands, their fingers laced together tightly. "What do you wanna do first?" Gladio asked as he looked around. It was pretty impressive how the city was able to look like this. He's just glad he isn't part of a cleanup crew. 

"Let's just walk around first to see what's here," his eyes were still scanning the area, the sight of the place still giving him a sense of childlike bubbliness. 

They didn't get ten feet from their original spot before Prompto shot ahead, much to Gladio's distaste. He didn't want to have to spend his day looking for his boyfriend in the most confusing city ever made. 

"Aww look at you! Who's a good birdy? It's you. You're the good birdy," Prompto grinned as he pet one of the chocobo's. Gladio smiled and shook his head slightly. He approached Prompto and scratched under the birds chin. A small trill elicited itself from the yellow bird. 

"Let's go do some sightseeing, yeah?" Gladio proposed and found Prompto's hand again. The blonde just nodded and squeezed the bodyguard's hand. Altissa had never looked as amazing than it had during the carnival. More people than usual flooded the city. The lights and decorations everywhere made it feel so lively. 

"Hey, you wanna race some chocobos?" Gladio asked and stopped to see the sign. Prompto grinned and let go of Gladio's hand. 

"Only if you feel like losing," he chuckled and went to the booth for the race. It wasn't as much as a race as it was an obstacle course. Though, the attendant did let them both go for it at the same time, which was still fun. Even if Prompto lost. Gladio insisted on victory drinks later, which Prompto eagerly accepted to. As they continued down through the city, they came up to a man with chicks. Gladio had to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist before he noticed them so he wouldn't go running off and getting lost in the crowd. 

"Gladio!! Gladio!" Prompto squealed-- he saw the babies. His blue eyes were wide as he gasped, "Can we play with the babies? Please?" The taller man looked at Prompto for a moment. Of course they would, but making Prompto wait for an answer was pretty amusing. Gladio furrowed his brow in mock-thought. Prompto let out a soft whine and pressed closer to Gladio, his head resting against the other’s shoulder. That's when he shrugged, "I don't see why not. I'm sure we can fit time into our busy schedules to play with them for a moment." Prompto made to run off but the arm around his waist prevented him from doing so. 

" _Gladiooooo,_ " the blonde pouted as they made their way slowly to the pen where the chicks were. Once they reached the pen, Prompto scooped a chick into his arms slowly. He pet the bird's beak and chin. A small trill left the small bird and Prompto cooed softly to it. 

"You know? You'd be a good dad," Gladio said absentmindedly. His own face turning about as red as his boyfriend's. He didn't really mean to say it out loud, it just sorta slipped. 

"I hope so.. Maybe someday," Prompto smiled and looked at Gladio. The two have been dating for almost three years now, but that's all they were doing. Dating. Boyfriends. Not fiancées, not husbands. Just boyfriends. 

The two stayed a little longer, petting the chocobo chicks happily. Prompto heard from a passerby that the colosseum had a shooting game, as well as one where you got to whack at cactuars. They made their way onto the gondola to the colosseum. The sun was getting ready to set. Not exactly at the horizon, but it was getting close. It would be about a couple hours until the sun fully set and the fireworks would go off. 

They decided to check out the shooting game first. Prompto was a deadeye shot so of course he got the highest score of the day. The small board targets not even standing a chance against him. The turret didn't even overheat once which, honestly, impressed all of them. He was awarded ten of those odd medallions that you can turn in for prizes. Next, was Gladio's turn to show off. He stepped into the ring, and already, a dualhorn and two sabertusks accompanied two cactuars. It was easy enough for Gladio, the rubber hammer given to him was much lighter than the greatsword he used. The game master was amazed about the scores that they both achieved. Two of the highest scores he's seen to date. He was awarded another ten medallions. 

"Let's go see what we can get for these, yeah?" Prompto suggested as they made their way to the prize counters. Gladio shrugged and handed Prompto his coins, not really wanting anything for himself. Prompto chose to grab a black chocobo plush. As they rode the gondola back to the heart of the city, a couple fireworks had already started going off. "Guess we better hurry up huh?" Gladio hummed and watched what he could see. Prompto just leaned against Gladio for the remainder of the ride. Once back to the main square, they made their way back to the hotel hand in hand. The check-in didn't take too long, only a quick confirmation and then handover of keys. 

"We hope you enjoy your stay!" the attendant said with pseudo-cheerfulness. Their room was on the third floor, a master suite with a kitchenette and balcony with the perfect view for the fireworks show. "C'mon! We're gonna miss the firework show!" Prompto bounced on his heels slightly as Gladiolus worked on opening the door. Thankfully for them, their luggage was already in their room, sitting on the end of the bed. Hopefully nothing would be missing. Another blast and flash of bright colourful lights lit up the darkened room as Prompto dashed through to the balcony. The rail came up to his midsection, his hands grabbing at the railing as he watched in amazement. Gladio followed shortly after, wrapping his arms around Prompto's waist and pulling the blonde's back flush against his chest. They watched for a while, the show seeming to be ready to come to a close.' _It's now or never,_ ,' Gladio thought and took a deep breath. His arms released Prompto from their warm and firm embrace. 

"Prom," Gladio whispered softly. The other turned and looked at him with a small smile. The bodyguard took another deep breath, getting down on a knee. Prompto was confused until he saw Gladio pull a round, golden band from his pocket. 

"I love you so much, Prompto. More than anything, and.. I'd like to make you mine. Officially," never before had Gladio been so scared. Never before had Prompto been this speechless. 

"Gl-" Prompto let out a sob, not even realising that he was crying already. His hands covered his mouth as he nodded, "Yes- yes oh my Gods yes!" The blonde wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulder, the brunette standing and wrapping his own arms around his now fiancé. The two held each other in a tight embrace for a moment longer before pulling away and shared an equally as passionate kiss. It was short but every ounce of endearment the two had was poured into. When the two finally separated, Prompto still had tears in his eyes that threatened to spill out. Gladiolus grabbed Prompto's hand, sliding the ring onto his hand. 

"I love you, so much," Prompto mumbled and leaned in for another kiss. 

"I love you too, Prom."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write proposals sue me.


End file.
